JUST EXPRESS
by arquista
Summary: haruno sakura tak pernah menyangka, hidupnya akan berubah semenjak namanya tercantum dalam audisi pencarian model agensi ternama 'Konoha Agency'


**JUST EXPRESS**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Minna... ini fict pertamaku disini. maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Review please!**

"Kyaa! Keren banget!" sekelompok gadis berteriak histeris saat membuka lembaran-lembaran majalah yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Tatapan sebal para siswa lainnya yang menganggap mereka berisik pun mereka hiraukan.

"tapi memang sih, para model dari agensi Konoha ini memang yang paling hebat. Banyak yang cantik, juga tampan." Ino, salah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menunjuk sebuah halaman khusus yang paling bagus dan paling besar.

"dan model nomor satu saat ini, juga berasal dari agensi Konoha." Ujarnya kemudian dan membuat teman-temannya memperhatikan foto yang ditunjuk Ino tersebut.

Sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda yang tampak berkarisma, dan benar-benar menawan.

Seorang gadis berkacamata tebal tengah berjalan di dekat taman kota. rambut pinknya yang tidak biasa tersanggul asal-asalan di kepalanya. Penampilannya benar-benar ketinggalan zaman, dan tidak menarik sama sekali. Walaupun beberapa orang yang dilewatinya tampak heran dan menghinanya, namun gadis itu tetap santai dan terus berjalan.

Suara dering handphone miliknya membuatnya berhenti, dan menatap layar handphonenya heran.

"_Moshimoshi_.. Sasori-_nii_. Ada apa menelponku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sakura-_chan_." Suara bariton seorang pemuda di seberangnya membuat gadis bernama Sakura tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Bisa kesini? Ke agensiku? Tasku ketinggalan di rumah."

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang sering memintanya untuk datang ke agensinya, dengan berbagai alasan. Dan sakura juga selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Sejak kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berhubungan dengan dunia tempat kakaknya berada tersebut.

"ayolah, sakura. Aku tidak main-main. Tas itu benar-benar penting. Di dalamnya, ada kamera untuk pemotretan hari ini." Sasori terus membujuk Sakura. Namun gadis itu masih tetap diam, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"baiklah. Aku akan kesana."

.

.

.

.

Konoha Model Agency. Sebuah agensi terkenal yang hanya berisikan para model berbakat. Model-model yang bekerja di agensi ini selalu mendapat tawaran bekerja yang banyak, menarik, dan tentu saja dengan bayaran yang besar. Dan hari ini, entah angin apa yang membawa Sakura menyetujui permintaan kakaknya dan berdiri di depan gedung yang mewah ini.

"sasori-_nii_. Aku sudah sampai." ujarnya saat kakaknya mengangkat telpon darinya.

"aduh Sakura.. aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Bisa kau antarkan tasku ke lantai empat? Aku sekarang sedang pemotretan di studio keempat dari lift." Suara ribut dari dalam gedung sedikit membuat Sakura kesulitan mendengar Sasori. Namun sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Sasori sudah memutuskan telepon.

"dasar _nii-san_. Kalau begini kan aku yang repot." Ujarnya pasrah sambil berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut.

Sesampainya di dalam, sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Ternyata penyebab keributan yang didengarnya dari luar barusan adalah ini. Puluhan bahkan ratusan gadis tengah berdiri berdesak-desakan di depan bagian administrasi. Mau tak mau, Sakura harus menembus kerumunan di depannya tersebut dengan susah payah. Karena lift yang dituju Sakura tepat berada di sebelah bagian admnistrasi tersebut.

"Maaf, nona. Anda harus mengisi data diri dulu disini." langkah Sakura memasuki lift dihentikan oleh seorang gadis, yang sepertinya merupakan petugas administrasi di gedung ini. Sakura menatap petugas tersebut dengan bingung.

"Tapi saya Cuma mau.."

"ini sudah ketentuan disini, nona. Silahkan isi data anda terlebih dahulu, kemudian tunggu di barisan sana. Saat nama anda dipanggil, anda langsung masuk ke ruangan di sebelah sana." Petugas administrasi tadi tersenyum, dan menarik Sakura dari lift. Sakura kembali bingung. apa menemui kakaknya sendiri harus mendaftar terlebih dahulu?

Walaupun bingung, gadis itu tetap mengisi data dirinya, dan menunggu di barisan sesuai dengan instruksi petugas administrasi barusan. Setelah itu, ia diberi nomor urut yang disematkan di bajunya. Nomor 341. Beberapa gadis di sekelilingnya tampak memperhatikannya dengan sorot yang aneh, dan sesekali mereka berbisik satu sama lain. tanpa diberitahu pun Sakura sudah tahu alasannya. Mengingat di antara ratusan gadis yang berdiri saat ini, hanya ia satu-satunya yang berpakaian sederhana, dan ketinggalan zaman. Sementara semua gadis yang berada disini menggunakan pakaian yang modis, dengan dandanan yang luar biasa. Sakura jadi berpikir, mereka kesini ingin bertamu seperti dirinya atau mau kondangan? Bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang menggunakan gaun seperti gaun yang akan dipakai untuk menikah.

Sesekali Sakura merutuk pelan. Gilirannya dipanggil masih sangat lama. Dan juga, kenapa prosedur untuk bertamu di agensi ini susah sekali? Pakai nomor urut, pakai pendaftaran, dan harus menunggu lama seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan. Namun lagi-lagi yang membuatnya heran, setiap gadis yang keluar ruangan tersebut setelah namanya dipanggil langsung pergi dari gedung ini. Apa mereka membatalkan niatnya untuk bertamu?

Setelah sekitar satu jam berdiri, akhirnya nama Sakura dipanggil. Dengan kaki yang mulai pegal, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan terang benderang tersebut.

"kau haruno Sakura?" di dalam ruangan, Sakura ternyata sudah disambut beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di belakang meja dan menatap Sakura tajam. Pandangan keempat orang tersebut tampak meremehkan, setelah melihat penampilan Sakura.

"iya.." ujar sakura pelan. Bukannya ia gugup atau malu. Hanya saja ia bingung. kenapa ingin bertamu diwawancara seperti ini dulu?

"kalau begitu langsung saja. Kau ke dalam sana, lalu kami akan mengambil fotomu. Kau bebas berekspresi sesukamu dalam sesi pemotretan. Setelah itu tunggu saja keputusan kami seminggu lagi." Salah seorang wanita berambut kuning dan tampak cantik memberi instruksi pada Sakura. gadis itu lagi-lagi bingung dengan maksud perkataan wanita cantik itu. satu minggu lagi? Apa sih maksud wanita ini? Apa ia hanya bisa menemui kakaknya satu minggu lagi?

namun kakinya tetap melangkah menuju suatu tempat yang dikelilingi lampu sorot. Ia berdiri di sana, dan diam. Kakinya terasa kaku.

Sang fotografer menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan takjub. Soalnya, dari sekian banyak gadis yang ia ambil fotonya barusan, baru gadis ini yang tampak benar-benar culun.

"a.. kau mau langsung kufoto?" tanyanya ragu. Sakura juga diam, dan berpikir keras. Apa untuk bertamu disini fotonya harus diambil dahulu? Tapi Sakura tak pernah suka difoto. Ia takut melihat kamera.

"aku akan memotomu sekarang. Jadi bersiaplah, nona." Ujar fotografer tersebut. sakura mendadak bingung. ia tak ingin melihat kamera. Dengan cepat dibukanya kacamatanya, agar penglihatannya kabur dan tak bisa melihat kamera di depannya dengan jelas.

Dan kedua bola mata yang indah itu pun berubah tajam, dan membuat sang fotografer nyaris tak bergerak dan kaku. Tangannya langsung bergerak mengambil foto gadis tersebut, sambil menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Setelah yakin fotonya diambil, gadis itu kembali memakai kacamata tebalnya agar bisa kembali melihat dengan jelas. Dilihatnya sosok fotografer yang masih diam menatapnya.

"_arigatou_.. aku pergi dulu." Ujar Sakura sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. sekarang ia yakin, ia bisa menemui kakaknya. Karena ia sudah melewati prosedur-prosedur untuk bertamu barusan.`

Sementara itu di dalam studio tadi, fotografer bernama Sabaku Gaara tersebut masih terdiam aneh. Bahkan gadis berikutnya yang sudah siap difoto tak diacuhkannya sama sekali. Langsung saja ia meminta break sejenak, dan menyuruh asistennya menggantikannya melakukan sesi pemotretan. Wanita cantik berambut kekuningan pun menghampirinya.

"ada apa, Gaara? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta digantikan?" tanya wanita bernama Tsunade itu heran. Ia memang tidak menyaksikan sesi pemotretan. Ia hanya menilai penampilan para gadis yang masuk barusan, dan sisanya ia serahkan pada Gaara.

"gadis barusan." gumam Gaara pelan. Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Gadis barusan? Tsunade kembali mengingat-ingat gadis terakhir yang difoto Gaara. Apa maksud Gaara gadis yang tampak culun itu? apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sampai fotografer sehebat Gaara sampai seperti ini? Bahkan Tsunade hanya memberikan nilai terendah pada gadis itu. mengingat penampilannya yang culun, dan kuno. Benar-benar tidak pantas untuk mengikuti audisi ini.

"gadis culun itu? ada apa dengannya? Apa ia membuatmu kaget dengan penampilannya yang culun itu?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil kamera di studionya, dan kembali menemui Tsunade. Wanita itu lagi-lagi tampak heran.

"ini." Pemuda itu menyodorkan kameranya. Tsunade yang penasaran, langsung menghidupkan kamera Gaara dan melihat hasil-hasil fotonya. Dan dalam sekejap ia langsung kaget, dan nyaris menjatuhkan kamera tersebut jika gaara tidak berhasil menangkapnya.

"Gaara. Ini..." Tsunade terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata. Sepertinya ia mengerti kenapa Gaara sampai seperti ini. Bahkan ia sendiri juga tak bisa bergerak setelah melihat foto tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"sakura..kenapa kau lama sekali?" sosok kakaknya yang tampak lelah langsung menghampiri Sakura saat gadis itu berhasil menemukan studio tempat Sasori berada.

"aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama, nii-san. Tapi agensimu ini benar-benar merepotkan. Masa hanya bertamu saja pakai acara pendaftaran terus difoto dulu? Benar-benar aneh." Ujar Sakura kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia benar-benar lelah, dan tadi ia harus mengatasi ketakutannya pada kamera.

Sasori hanya menatap adiknya bingung, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura. pendaftaran? Difoto? Setaunya agensinya tidak seheboh itu dalam menerima tamu.

"oya Sakura. kau disini saja sampai pekerjaanku selesai. Setelah itu, aku traktir makan deh." Sasori mengacak acak rambut adik kesayangannya pelan, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Sakura, hanya pasrah dan duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat dinding. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, untuk mengatasi kelelahannya. Sejenak, ia kembali teringat kejadian barusan, saat fotonya diambil. Sakura benar-benar takut melihat lensa kamera yang mengarah padanya. Jika hanya sekedar kamera, ia sama sekali tidak takut. Akan tetapi jika lensa kamera itu mengarah padanya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya. Ketakutannya untuk difoto terlalu besar semenjak kejadian itu.

"sakura.. sakura.. bangun." Tepukan pelan di pipinya membuatnya terbangun. Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling, dan menyadari barusan ia tertidur. Kakaknya tampak berdiri di depannya, dan tampak bersiap-siap akan pulang.

"lho? Sasori-nii? Kau sudah selesai?" tanya gadis itu sambil membuka kacamatanya dan mengucek matanya pelan.

"aku baru saja selesai. Pemotretan hari ini berlangsung lebih lama. Kau lelah menunggu?" sasori menatap Sakura khawatir.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ketiduran." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya tersebut. keduanya pun berjalan keluar gedung, dan segera menuju restoran favorit mereka. Perjalanan keduanya diiringi oleh gelak tawa, dan candaan. Tanpa menyadari, hari ini adalah hari yang akan mengubah jalan kehidupan Sakura ke depannya, agar bisa mendekati sosok yang selama ini ia coba lupakan.

.

.

.

.

"jadi, berdasarkan seleksi foto yang cukup ketat, kita hanya meloloskan sepuluh orang dari tiga ratus tujuh puluh enam peserta." Tsunade menyodorkan sepuluh foto pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di depannya.

"hanya segitu?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

Tsunade mengangguk, dan menunjukkan satu persatu data peserta yang lolos audisi pertama agensi konoha tersebut. "dan untuk seleksi akhir, kesepuluh peserta ini akan melakukan pemotretan dengan _dia_."

"dia?" pemuda itu tertawa.

"iya. Jadi aku mohon, bujuk adikmu itu untuk pemotretan ini, Itachi-san."

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu tertawa lagi, dan langsung memikirkan seribu cara untuk membujuk adiknya nanti.

"tenang saja, aku jamin dia ikut pemotretan seminggu lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" suara teriakan yang mampu membuat orang menutup telinganya rapat-rapat membuat Sakura menoleh. Di belakangnya, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura.. tunggu!" gadis itu mengejar Sakura dengan susah payah. Namun wajahnya masih menampakkan sebuah senyuman.

"ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura heran. Setelah Ino sampai di depannya, keduanya lanjut berjalan secara beriringan.

"Sakura, kau sudah lihat berita di majalah ini?" tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng bingung, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Ino.

Ino tersenyum lebar, dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kau tahu? sepuluh peserta yang lolos seleksi calon model Konoha Agency sudah dipilih. Dan yang membuatku kaget, ada namamu Sakura!" jerit Ino tertahan. Sakura langsung kaget, dan merebut majalah yang dipegang Ino. Dilihatnya halaman khusus di majalah itu secara cermat, dan kembali kaget saat menemukan namanya.

"apa? Ini.." Sakura tercekat. Ia benar-benar bingung, kenapa namanya ada disana.

"itu namamu, Sakura. hanya kamu satu-satunya Haruno Sakura di Aruto High School." Ino kembali menunjuk nama Sakura di majalah tersebut. sakura membaca halaman khusus itu secara keseluruhan. Ia yakin pasti ada yang salah.

_ Oke. Bagi para calon model Konoha Model Agency, inilah sepuluh peserta yang lolos untuk seleksi akhir._

_1. Rank Audisi : 1_

_Nomor Audisi : 19_

_Nama : Karin Kirigawa_

_Umur : 19 tahun_

_Asal : Universitas Konoha_

_2. Rank Audisi : 2_

_Nomor Audisi : 341_

_Nama : Haruno Sakura_

_Umur : 17 tahun_

_Asal : Aruto High School_

_3. Rank Audisi : 3_

_Nomor Audisi : 25_

_Nama : Hyuuga Hinata_

_Umur : 18 tahun_

_Asal : Osaka High School Girl_

_4. Rank Audisi : 4_

_Nomor Audisi : 131_

_Nama : Sabaku Temari_

_Umur : 20 tahun_

_Asal : Universitas Suna_

_5. Rank Audisi : 5_

_Nomor Audisi : 98_

_Nama : Tenten_

_Umur : 19 tahun_

_Asal : Universitas Konoha_

_6. Rank Audisi : 6_

_Nomor Audisi : 51_

_Nama : Anko nakahara_

_Umur : 20 tahun_

_Asal : Universitas Raigaku_

_7. Rank Audisi : 7_

_Nomor Audisi : 210_

_Nama : Ayame Haruta_

_Umur : 18 tahun_

_Asal : Kyoto High School_

_8. Rank Audisi : 8_

_Nomor Audisi : 301_

_Nama : Sanae Fujita_

_Umur : 19 tahun_

_ Asal : Universitas Konoha_

_9. Rank Audisi : 9_

_Nomor Audisi : 87_

_Nama : Akiko Shizuki_

_Umur : 19 tahun_

_Asal : Universitas Suna_

_10. Rank Audisi : 10_

_Nomor Audisi : 45_

_Nama : Yuuki Aruizawa_

_Umur : 18 tahun_

_Asal : Sapporo High School_

_Bagi peserta di atas, seleksi akhir akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, 17 april 20xx di Konoha Agency pukul 15.30_

_Prosedur audisi akan diberitahukan langsung saat audisi._

"lihat kan? kamu lolos Sakura. aku benar-benar bangga padamu. Pagi ini semua orang membicarakanmu." Ino memeluk Sakura erat. Ia sangat senang. Sejak kecil ia memang bersahabat dengan Sakura. karena itulah Ino tahu mengenai ketakutan Sakura pada kamera. Ia juga tahu bagaimana Sakura yang berubah menjadi pemurung, dan sangat culun. Bahkan semenjak keduanya masuk SMA, seringkali Ino bertengkar dengan banyak orang karena mereka berani menghina Sakura.

Dan pagi ini, semua siswa di Aruto High School tampak tak percaya mengetahui Sakura yang culun berhasil lolos ke tahap terakhir audisi model di Konoha Agency yang terkenal luar biasa itu.

"tapi Ino, aku tak pernah ikut audisi ini." Ujar Sakura bingung, sekaligus takut. Mendadak ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia berkunjung ke agensi kakaknya. Ia baru ingat, agensi tempat kakaknya bekerja itu adalah agensi Konoha. Dan mendadak, semuanya menjadi jelas.

"kau tak pernah ikut audisi ini? Bagaimana bisa?" Ino langsung heran mendengar perkataan Sakura. ditambah lagi, sekarang raut wajah Sakura tampak aneh. "buktinya kau lolos dengan peringkat kedua, Sakura. ini terlalu hebat jika namamu salah masuk." Ino menunjuk lagi majalah tersebut.

"Ino.." Sakura menggigit bibirnya cemas. "sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi." Bisiknya tak percaya. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari lalu.

Ino langsung tertawa selesai Sakura bercerita.

"Sakura. kau benar-benar lucu."

"aku kan tidak tahu kalau itu audisi model, Ino. Aku pikir itu prosedur penerimaan tamu." Sakura menatap Ino sebal.

"tapi bagaimana bisa kau lolos, Sakura? audisinya kan ketat sekali." Ino menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sakura bingung. sakura balas menatap Ino bingung, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"aku juga tidak tahu. padahal aku yakin penampilanku saat itu benar-benar culun."

"jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau terus lanjut audisi ini?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin, dan tidak mau. Ia terlalu takut berhadapan dengan kamera. Ingatan-ingatan tujuh tahun yang lalu selalu membayanginya saat ia menatap lensa kamera. Ino menatap Sakura yang masih diam, dan tersenyum mengerti.

"sakura. kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan saja? Jika kau berhasil, kau bisa terkenal dan bertemu dengannya. Setelah itu kau bisa mendengarkan semua alasannya tujuh tahun yang lalu." Bujuk Ino.

"aku belum siap.."

"mau tak mau kau harus siap. Kau tak bisa begini terus, Sakura. kau harus menghadapinya, dan ini adalah jalanmu untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa selama ini ia salah!" tegas Ino.

Sakura terdiam, dan tampak berpikir. ia tahu Ino benar, tetapi ia masih ragu.

_Apa benar ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan semuanya?_

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di atas sebuah sofa hitam panjang. Pemotretan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Ditambah lagi jadwal kuliahnya yang padat, dan tak mungkin ia tinggalkan.

Matanya yang mulai terpejam kembali terbuka saat menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di sisinya.

"ada apa?" ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sosok yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tertawa, dan beranjak duduk di sofa sebelahnya.

"untuk audisi model baru agensi kita, sesi pemotretan dilakukan bersamamu." Ujar sosok itu tenang, namun berhasil merusak ketenangan pemuda yang mencoba tidur tersebut.

"apa?" pemuda itu langsung bangkit berdiri dari tidurnya, dan menatap sosok di depannya tajam.

"sasuke, ini perintahku sebagai direktur agensi. Seleksi terakhir para peserta itu dilakukan denganmu. Mereka akan difoto denganmu." Tegas sosok itu langsung. pemuda bernama Sasuke itu kembali menatap sosok di depannya dengan tajam, dan pandangan yang penuh ketidaksetujuan.

"bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"kau harus mau. Atau aku akan menolak permintaan ayah untuk menjadi CEO perusahaan kita, dan menyerahkannya padamu." ancam Itachi.

Sasuke merutuk pelan. Kakaknya yang satu itu tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. sejak dulu Sasuke memang tidak ingin menjadi penerus perusahaan mereka. Ia benar-benar lega Itachi mau menerima jabatan tersebut. dan sekarang, jika Itachi benar-benar menolaknya, otomatis ayahnya akan mengganggunya setiap hari untuk memaksanya menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha.

"kapan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"minggu depan, jam tiga sore." Itachi tersenyum gembira. Sepertinya ancamannya kali ini benar-benar telak bagi Sasuke.

"jangan salahkan aku kalau para gadis itu menangis nantinya." Sasuke kembali berbaring di sofa, dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Sasori berjalan mondar-mandir di rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangannya, dan sebuah majalah di tangannya. Baru saja ia bergegas pulang, begitu melihat majalah yang memuat berita mengenai agensi tempatnya bekerja.

"_tadaima.." _suara seseorang membuka pintu, membuat Sasori tersenyum lega. Setidaknya adiknya sudah pulang, dan bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"sakura." Sasori langsung menghampiri adiknya yang tengah berjalan menuju tangga. Tatapan adiknya tampak heran, menyadari kakaknya pulang lebih awal.

"lho, Sasori-nii? Kok sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasori langsung menunjukkan majalah ditangannya, dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"kapan kau ikut audisi di agensiku, Sakura?" tanyanya langsung. sakura tampak sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya menghela nafasnya pelan. Perlahan, ia kembali menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau tetap lanjut audisi ini?" tanya Sasori kemudian. dalam hati ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sakura. jika bukan karena ia yang memaksa Sakura mengantarkan tasnya, pasti Sakura tak perlu menghadapi ketakutannya untuk difoto saat itu. namun di satu sisi ia senang. Sudah lama ia berusaha untuk mengatasi ketakutan Sakura pada kamera, dan mencoba mengenalkan dunia model pada Sakura. sejak dulu, Sakura selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan.

"entahlah. Aku masih bingung." jawab Sakura pelan. Kata-kata Ino siang tadi masih terngiang di benaknya.

"terserah padamu saja. Jangan dipaksakan jika kau memang tidak mau." Sasori tersenyum lembut. "namun aku sarankan, kau coba kesempatan ini. Siapa tahu bisa menyembuhkan traumamu." Ujarnya kemudian.

Sakura kembali berpikir, dan akhirnya menetapkan keputusannya.

"baiklah, sasori-_nii_. Aku akan coba."

**TBC**

**sekian chapter 1. review please? ragu mau lanjutin atau nggak. :)**


End file.
